Bittersweet prison
by Yaholy
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo quem pode definir o que é uma prisão


Autor: Yaholy

Sumário: Depois de tanto tempo quem pode definir o que é uma prisão.

Ship: Remus/Severus

Beta: Dark K

Avisos: Agnst.

Classificação: T

Status: Completa.

Observação: Fic escrita pro I Challenge de clichê do forum 6v

* * *

><p>Bittersweet prison<p>

Era apenas mais uma cela, blocos grandes de pedra dando forma a um lugar pouco espaçoso, fraca iluminação sem nenhum abertura para o mundo exterior. Cheiro desagradável, uma mistura de suor e coisas velhas, palha que forrava uma cama improvisada já não mais tão seca, um pequeno lugar para necessidades. E as grades. Grossas barras de ferro colocadas uma ao lado da outra, permitindo uma visão confusa de vultos que passavam pelos corredores iluminados por archotes.

Era apenas uma cela, mas era lá que se encontrava há seis meses. Como parou nessa situação ele não lembrava com certeza. Mas por muitas vezes refez todos os passos que lembrava para achar o ponto exato onde havia errado. Quando havia falhado e fora atingido. Ele nunca encontrava esse momento.

Depois da primeira transformação ainda acreditava que seria libertado. Quando a segunda transformação veio, teve fé de que fora apenas um atraso nos planos. Na terceira, não quis pensar, porque seu filho deveria nascer por essa data, e temeu pela vida de sua mulher, e de seu filho - foi nesse mesmo período que havia perdido a esperança.

As pedras, a cela, o ferro, a palha: era essa sua rotina. Normalmente não via o rosto da pessoa que trazia o alimento, ou trocava a palha. E comparando com o que já havia lido sobre prisões, ele deveria ser uma presa valiosa pelo tratamento recebido. No começo até chegou a tentar teorizar sobre a possibilidade de acabar sendo útil, de o quererem bem tratado para convencê-lo a mudar de lado, e por semanas ele pensou em como poderia ajudar a Ordem aceitando o que quer que fosse proposto em troca de sua liberdade.

O convite nunca veio, ele parou de acreditar que seria esse o motivo que o tratavam bem. Mas agradecia por ele aparecer todo mês.

Na primeira vez que o viu entrando na cela com um cálice flamejante, não precisou de meio segundo para reconhecê-lo. Implorou por informações, mas nada, nenhum olhar, apenas colocou o cálice num canto. Da mesma forma que entrara havia saído.

Da segunda ele implorou mais uma vez por informações, e quando a resposta não veio, ele começou a falar sozinho. A fazer perguntas e ele mesmo responder, fez um dialogo todo na tentativa de chamar atenção, precisava tentar alguma reação do outro homem.

Nada.

No mês seguinte reparou que o homem era canhoto, e que sempre tirava o cabelo do rosto e que sua capa estava um pouco mais comprida do que deveria estar. Mais uma vez implorou por respostas, dessa vez não relativas à guerra, e sim, a sua mulher e filho.

Seu algoz parou no batente da porta respirou fundo antes de dizer que Tonks havia morrido, mas que tinha notícia do filho deles.

Foram as primeiras palavras que ouvia em três meses.

E assim que as ouviu desejou morrer.

Ela estava morta, seu filho se por milagre estivesse vivo não teria quem cuidasse dele, pois ele – seu pai – estava ali, preso. A voz do homem não parava de ecoar na sua mente, não só pela notícia, mas porque Remus percebeu que depois de três meses, ouvir a voz de outra pessoa foi assustadoramente bom. Mesmo essa voz fosse a de Snape.

-x-

Estar preso não é uma coisa fácil. Não poder andar livremente, ir ou fazer o que quiser. Ele, como muitas outras pessoas, acreditava que era a falta de liberdade, era não poder fazer mágica que era o pior de estar preso, mas depois de um tempo, a magia se tornara uma saudade gostosa, e não poder se movimentar para onde desejar não é um problema assim tão forte.

A solidão era.

E passou a acreditar que talvez não fossem os dementadores que deixavam os presos de Azkaban loucos. Eles se tornavam loucos porque sua mente ficava presa, e sem ter com quem falar, a loucura tomava conta.

Nas primeiras semanas sua mente funcionava com mil planos, e quando os planos acabaram, passou a contar as pedras da cela. A contagem sempre se perdia no número duzentos. Então vieram as conversas imaginárias, ele fechava os olhos e se imaginava em sua cama, vendo seu filho sorrir pela primeira vez. Outras vezes imaginava na varanda aconselhando Harry em decisões. Era bom, mas quando abria os olhos e se via na mesma situação, a sensação era ainda pior. Então ele passava seus dias sonhando nem que fosse acordado. Esperando que um dia saísse dessa situação de uma forma ou de outra.

Então tinha Severus, sempre usando a capa preta que estava um pouco maior, trazendo um cálice de vidro ainda fumegante para ele. Os olhos negros o fitando enquanto bebia o conteúdo. Receber o cálice de volta com a mão esquerda, mas não antes de tirar o cabelo do rosto, e suspirar antes de acenar com a varinha e fazer a porta da cela abrir sem dizer nada.

Severus era uma incógnita. Na primeira vez que Remus sentiu ódio do traidor da ordem, sabia que deveria estar sob ordens daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, que deveria estar planejando algo, as únicas palavras que lhe disse foram as da morte da sua mulher.

Mas ele trazia a poção.

Todo mês sem falta ele trazia a poção. Sempre antes da lua cheia, sem falta. E isso era bom.

Foi em algum momento entre a quarta e a quinta transformação que Remus entendeu. Ele o estava ajudando, Severus queria voltar à Ordem, e por isso não o fazia sofrer, nem conversava com ele, para os outros não desconfiarem. Só podia ser isso.

Tinha que ser isso.

Na quinta visita Remus tentou mais uma vez: "Obrigado." Silêncio. "Eu sei que você não vai me responder, mas obrigado por vir aqui todo mês, por me ajudar." Snape não respondeu. Mas ao receber o cálice de volta, Remus teve certeza que o olhar que ele lhe deu dizia, "_De nada, que bom que você entendeu." _Remus não sabia como, mas sua saída de lá e todo esse bem estar estavam diretamente ligados a Severus Snape.

Em suas fantasias ele acreditou em Dumbledore, Snape não era tão mau assim. Ele estava arrependido do que fez, por isso o ajudava, por isso evitava que sofresse todo mês. Remus tinha certeza de que um dos vultos que via contra as barras da cela era Snape vindo checar se estava tudo bem.

Só podia ser isso, se fosse qualquer outro comensal, ele sabia que gritaria e sofreria todos os meses. Seria maltratado. E teve certeza que só estava naquelas condições porque era Severus Snape quem estava responsável por ele.

Então, ele sonhava. Sonhava com uma vida que talvez nunca voltasse a ter.

E esperava. Esperava que Severus viesse cuidar dele. Porque os cuidados dele eram reais, ele estava ali por ele, e mais ninguém.

Em algum momento entre a quinta e a sexta transformação ele ficou doente, e durante três dias Snape veio pessoalmente lhe trazer uma poção. Na primeira noite, bebeu o conteúdo com calma encarando os olhos negros. E quando suas mãos se tocaram de maneira involuntária, Remus suspirou e entendeu.

Ainda havia esperança.

Porque enquanto Severus Snape estivesse lá, ele viveria, não ficaria doente, e nem deixaria o lobo tomar conta, e tinha certeza de que as boas condições em que estava eram assim devido aos cuidados que o homem tinha com ele.

Remus conhecia os trejeitos de Snape bem demais, sabia que algo o preocupava. E sentiu medo também. O que aconteceria se Snape não estivesse mais com ele? Tomou o cálice encarando Severus - sim ele estava preocupado.

E logo depois da sétima transformação algo aconteceu. Um barulho alto de algo quebrando, seguido por diversos feitiços sendo lançados, pontos luminosos. Ele estava ainda fraco pra tentar entender, mas teve certeza de que o vulto negro que abriu sua cela foi a de Severus Snape.

-x-

Remus acordou três dias depois numa cama quente de hospital. Molly Weasley sentada ao seu lado carregando um pequeno bebê de cabelos brancos, da mesma cor do travesseiro de Remus. Estava vivo, a guerra terminada e seu filho vivo. Tudo terminara bem.

Mas durante todas as noites ele esperava que Severus entrasse no quarto e levasse uma poção para ele.

Por mais que ele perguntasse, as respostas sobre o local em que estava preso, e dos seus captores eram vagas, ou imprecisas. Foi apenas no quinto dia que ele ouviu por acaso que os comensais restantes seriam julgados em dois dias.

E logo o primeiro auror veio, perguntar se ele gostaria de testemunhar sobre o que aconteceu. Mas entenderiam se ele negasse, já que ficara preso por quase sete meses e talvez ainda não estivesse pronto para reviver tudo aquilo.

E sem pensar duas vezes ele concordou.

Se Severus Snape fez o possível para salvar sua vida, ele não poderia deixar Snape morrer.

-x-

A não ser que o próprio Lorde das Trevas tivesse sido preso haveria um julgamento mais importante e mais lotado que esse. Era Severus Snape, o ex-comensal que foi liberado pelo próprio Dumbledore na primeira guerra, que trabalhou por anos com ele, e foi o homem que tirou sua vida.

Seria um julgamento fácil. Não havia como ele escapar, Severus seria o último condenado a um beijo de Dementador.

O salão de forma circular estava abarrotado de bruxos e bruxas, membros da imprensa se espremiam entre as paredes para conseguir uma foto. Não era difícil, Severus não fazia questão de esconder o rosto, sentava de forma ereta em uma cadeira no centro da sala.

"Severus Snape," um bruxo de olhos pequenos, voz rouca e que vestia um traje roxo começou a falar, "você é acusado de ser um comensal da morte, de ter usado diversas vezes maldições imperdoáveis, e de ser responsável por uma prisão para os opositores ao regime das trevas, onde torturava diversas vezes seus prisioneiros." O homem parou por um instante, respirou fundo e estufou o peito. "Além disso tudo, também é o assassino de Albus Dumbledore." Nesse momento houve um murmúrio coletivo na sala, mas logo o bruxo levantou a voz, e perguntou, "Como você se declara?"

Então o silêncio, em que nem mesmo uma respiração foi ouvida na sala, e o que era apenas alguns segundos parecia uma eternidade.

Severus olhou para o bruxo que o acusava, ainda ereto na cadeira. "Eu sou culpado."

Nesse momento foi difícil de enxergar com tantos fleches que foram disparados ao mesmo tempo, o ruído das canetas de repetição rápida, e os comentários dos presentes tornaram a sala barulhenta. E os aurores respiraram aliviados, não seriam necessárias provas, ele já havia se declarado culpado, seria mais fácil do que qualquer outro.

O homem de vestes roxas levantou a mão, pedindo silêncios. "Você gostaria de dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa?" O homem perguntou apenas para manter o protocolo.

Mais uma vez silêncio, Snape sabia que algumas daquelas acusações eram falsas, mas apenas por matar Dumbledore ele já estaria condenado. Um crime a mais, um a menos não fariam diferença.

O homem de começara a se ajeitar na cadeira quando uma voz rompeu o silêncio.

"Eu tenho," Remus se levantou, e mais uma explosão de flashes se deu na sala, canetas já começavam a antecipar o que Lupin teria a dizer. Remus estava bastante magro, mas com uma expressão confiante, e dessa vez foi sua vez de encarar Snape e mostrar que tudo ficaria bem.

Dessa vez uma mulher loira, muito magra, vestida de branco assumiu. E pela sua expressão ela achava um absurdo ele está lá. "Diga seu nome completo, sua função e que tipo de relação teve com o acusado" Ela disse numa voz altiva, sem olhar para Remus.

"Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, eu fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix. Como muitos de vocês sabem eu sou um lobisomem." Remus se calou e esperou pelos comentários que viriam logo depois de dizer isso. "E fui prisioneiro de Severus Snape durante sete meses."

"O senhor gostaria de acrescentar mais alguma coisa à lista de crimes cometidos?" perguntou o homem de vestes roxas.

"Não, na verdade eu quero defendê-lo de alguma dessas acusações." E dito isso ficou impossível de controlar a sala, flashes, canetas de repetição trabalhando a todo vapor, todos os presentes comentando. Houve quem levantasse a voz e perguntasse se ele não foi testado para feitiço _Imperius_.

"Não houve tortura." Remus começou sabendo que só assim teria atenção da sala de novo. E conseguiu. "Na verdade Snape foi bastante gentil." E Remus disse essa palavra com bastante cuidado. "Com seus prisioneiros, não posso falar de todos, mas em momento algum eu fui torturado, ou ameaçado." Ele completou "Na verdade, ele cuidou de mim e me tratou muito bem." Ele falou, respirou e voltou a falar de uma vez só para evitar tumulto. "Durante sete meses ele preparou a poção Mata-Cão pra mim, e até cuidou de mim quando adoeci." Houve uma mistura de pena e horror na sala. E Remus aproveitou esse momento para emendar. "Eu e Severus Snape nunca fomos amigos, na verdade, durante a época da escola nos odiávamos, mas ele mostrou respeito e um tratamento humano que poucos mostrariam."

O homem de vestes roxas se adiantou antes que a sala voltasse a tumultuar. "Você diz que Snape lhe tratou com respeito e cuidado, mas você sabe qual era o plano dele pra você?" O homem perguntou em um tom neutro, e Remus apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Segundo as fontes do ministério, o plano daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado era mantê-lo preso até que todos os seus amigos fossem capturados, e então transformá-los um a um, consciente do que estava fazendo."

Se Remus ficou chocado com a informação ele não demonstrou, ele acreditava que Snape era gentil.

"É esse homem que você está defendendo, Sr. Lupin?" O homem perguntou.

"Sim, por mais que tenha cometido crimes, no fim, ele parece ter se arrependido, ele me ajudou, eu tenho certeza de que não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele." Remus levantou a voz. "Por isso peço que no lugar de beijo de dementador, dê a ele uma pena alternativa."

Houve mais uma vez uma comoção geral na sala. E o homem mais uma vez, pediu por silêncio.

"Entendemos que o Sr. Snape possa ter sido gentil com você, pelos motivos dele, mas isso não implica esquecer os crimes antigos." O homem se levantou, arrumou a postura, e encarou a sala toda antes de anunciar. "Severus Snape você está condenado a ser beijado por dementador. Será o último bruxo a qual essa pena será aplicada."

Remus viu Snape levantar da cadeira impassível, e teve que conter uma lágrima ao ouvir a sentença.

Agora ele precisaria de um milagre.

-x-

Remus estava sentado na sala enquanto o pequeno Teddy se divertia com os botões da camisa do pai. A casa não era grande, e tinha um cheiro forte de lugar que esteve fechado por tempo demais. Ninguém ousou entrar depois da morte de Tonks. O lugar tinha um pouco dos dois, as paredes de cores vibrantes contrastavam com estantes cheias de livros antigos. Na sala, duas poltronas encaravam a lareira, da cozinha, uma chaleira apitava avisando que a água estava fervendo, e algumas fotos em cima da lareira acenavam para pai e filho.

Remus deixou o pequeno Teddy no tapete, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Com um aceno pediu para entrar.

"Belo show o senhor deu lá, professor" Harry disse enquanto se abaixava para acenar para Teddy.

"Chá, Harry?" Lupin entrou na cozinha já servindo a xícara para o rapaz. "Eu tinha que fazer algo, se não fosse por ele..." Remus estremeceu. "Eu não sei como seria se não fosse ele"

"Você acreditou no que foi dito? Que o plano era fazer você morder a todos nós?" Harry perguntou, "Que ele te forçaria a fazer isso?"

Remus voltou entregando uma xícara de chá para Harry e voltando a se acomodar na poltrona.

"Que o plano pudesse existir, sim, que ele me forçaria..." Ele suspirou por um instante. "Você não sabe o que é ficar lá, ele era bom comigo, Harry. Eu tenho que ajudá-lo."

"E como mais você pretende fazer isso?" Harry perguntou encarando o professor. Remus estava visivelmente cansado, mais magro, com fortes olheiras sob os olhos. Harry sabia que era complicado para o ex-professor: havia perdido a esposa e ficado preso em uma masmorra por sete meses. E mesmo assim, quando teve forças pra levantar, ele decidiu salvar Snape.

Harry inclinou o corpo pra frente e suspirou. "Hermione disse que se eu não fizer isso, eu vou ser ainda pior que ele." E suspirou mais uma vez. "Eu sei que foi ele mesmo quem pediu, mas, isso não nega o fato nega?" O tom de voz de Harry alterava a cada frase. "Além de que, foi ele que contou a profecia! Mas também foi ele quem avisou que eles corriam perigo."

Remus olhou para Harry sem entender.

"Dumbledore deixou parte das memórias dele na penseira, e grande parte delas não inocentariam Snape, mas, pelo menos, aliviariam a pena dele." Harry voltou a se encostar à poltrona. "Eu sei que eu deveria ter defendido ele hoje, mas é o Snape."

"Ele salvou minha vida, Harry" Remus disse.

"E eu vou salvar a vida dele pelo visto" Harry disse num suspiro.

-x-

Execuções não era algo que a comunidade bruxa tinha orgulho de assumir que gostava, havia uma mistura de prazer e curiosidade quando alguém era beijado. Por isso, o salão estava cheio mesmo com a presença do dementador na sala, a curiosidade de ver alguém perdendo a vida valia à pena.

Severus Snape não foi amarrado, gostaria que lembrassem que ele não fugiu nem na hora de sua morte. Que teria acontecido se Harry Potter, o grande herói do mundo mágico, não tivesse interrompido bem na hora que o dementador se aproximou.

"Eu gostaria de colocar novos dados a esse caso." Harry não sabia o que estava falando, mas Hermione disse que era isso que ele deveria falar, então falou.

Qualquer outra pessoa seria ignorada, mas ele era Harry Potter. Ele foi ouvido. E mostrou as memórias que Dumbledore havia selecionado, e que elevavam Severus Snape de um assassino covarde a um dos bruxos mais corajosos.

Mas mesmo assim um assassino.

A execução de Severus foi adiada mais duas vezes, as memórias vistas e revistas numa tentativa achar alguma alteração.

Nada.

Ele matara Dumbledore, a pedido do próprio. Mas era uma vida, ele foi indiretamente responsável pela morte de vários.

Os principais bruxos argumentaram por mais uma semana. E depois de diversos argumentos a favor, o outros contra, mesmo com Harry Potter assumindo que ele deveria pegar uma pena mais leve, mais uma vez Severus seria Sacrificado.

A execução foi marcada, agora com menos pessoas. Mas Remus Lupin conseguiu autorização para assistir. Agora era Severus preso, sem poder fazer nada.

E eles se olharam.

E nos segundos que ficaram se olhando, Remus entendeu tudo.

E entendeu a impotência.

Quando o dementador se aproximou, Remus tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu, e ao ver Snape ali, com os olhos sem vida, ele chorou.

Porque nunca mais aqueles olhos negros iriam cuidar dele.

* * *

><p>Leu até aqui, não custa mandar uma review, nem que seja pra dizer que essa é a fic mais chata de todos os tempos; Bem foi assim que eu apelidei.<p> 


End file.
